


The first cut is the deepest

by Kellygirl



Category: Losers - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like recognizes Like</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first cut is the deepest

Spoilers: No  
Timeline: Pre-movie  
Genre: AU, Mirror Verse, everybody's evil,kind of  
Warnings: Dark, it's a Mirror verse, things happen  
A/N: Yeah, I have no clue where this came from

Cougar knew right away the new guy was trouble. Oh, he seemed okay; nice, but not too nice like he was trying to ingratiate himself. Friendly. Cougar figured anyone that tried to be friendly to the men on this team was asking for a knife to the throat. He’d watch and see what happened before making a decision as to whether Jake Jensen was crazy, suicidal, or both.

That night, Roque jumped the kid as he sat on his cot, headphones over his ears and his laptop glowing in front of him. The computer fell onto the bed as Jensen flew off the bed and landed on the floor. The headphones fell off just as Roque straddled him lightning quick, a huge knife ready to threaten and coerce the newbie to do whatever he wanted him to do. He probably wouldn’t kill him, but there was no way Jensen could know that.

Cougar waited for the begging to start and for Roque to get creative with his knife. After seeing this same scenario about half a dozen times it was getting a little boring. There was a moment where the begging should have started but Jensen wasn’t talking or trying to placate Roque with hands held out in supplication or submission.

Instead Jensen threw a punch that smashed into Roque‘s wind pipe. It surprised their second in command so much his body shifted just enough for Jensen to get away. Only he didn’t run for the door. He stood up and kicked Roque’s knife out of his hand, more of a lucky shot than skill but Cougar knew that luck or skill, you used whatever came your way. Apparently, Jensen’s way was to grab the knife and try to gut Roque with it.

Cougar was wishing for popcorn when the door opened. The boss and Pooch strolled in and after a short pause to stare at the combatants, sat next to Cougar to watch the fight. Neither participant stopped or acknowledged their team mates. Roque pulled out another knife; crazy knife wielding motherfucker that he was, and managed to slice a thin line of blood across one of Jensen’s arms. Jensen used his long legs and kicked out at one of Roque’s knees. He missed and Roque growled, moving in for the kill.

Jensen smirked and did some weird ass move that had the knife he still held slashing across Roque’s face, missing his eye by millimeters. When Roque instinctively grabbed his bleeding face, Jensen kicked him in the nuts and laughed. Cougar saw a gleam of insanity peeking from behind blue eyes. He admitted to himself that that kind of unpredictability was hot. He also saw the intent on Jensen’s face to try and finish Roque off.

Clay whistled loud enough to snap Jensen out of whatever killer mode he’d gone into. He straightened up but kept his firm grip on the knife. Clay studied them for a moment before he shook his head. “Damnit Roque, now I have to take you to the hospital and you know they hate us.”

Cougar waited until Clay and Roque were gone. He narrowed his eyes at Jensen who was busy staring between him and Pooch like one of them was going to step up. Cougar knew Pooch and he definitely wasn’t into fucking the newbies. He had Jolene and the one time he’d strayed, Jolene had killed the pretty young thing and gave Pooch a few loving scars.

Pooch nodded at Jensen and then ignored him in favor of calling Jolene to see what her plans were for the weekend.

Cougar met eyes just a touch shy of crazy and smirked. “Think you blinded him?”

Jensen seemed to relax a little as he thought about it. He wiped the blood off on his pants. The camouflage would hide it well. “I don’t think so. Probably leave a scar though.”

They both laughed and Jensen fiddled with the knife for a few minutes before hiding it somewhere on his bed.

Cougar put his hat back over his eyes. Now that he’d seen Jensen’s fighting style, he decided that when he went after the comms specialist he’d need some rope to tie him down, then he’d fuck him pliant. Yeah, Cougar liked that idea, all that golden skin on display for him to tease and touch. He had a feeling Jensen would fight and snarl and then beg to come under Cougar’s hands. He was getting hard just thinking about it. That, and the thrill of Jensen trying to kill him afterwards.

~

It took a few weeks to gain Jensen’s trust and over that time Cougar noted all his weaknesses. There were less than someone might think but Cougar was used to being patient and observant. Roque recovered and got a nice scar that started above his eyebrow, skipped his eye and finished on his upper cheek. Cougar thought it was what he deserved after being so impatient.

Their SIC left Jensen alone and didn’t demand his knife back. Clay just ignored the ‘bonding’ incident and acted proud as if Jensen had passed some sort of test, which knowing how evil Clay and Roque could be, it probably had been.

Something like, see if the new baby with his blond hair and happy demeanor was really able to handle it in Black ops. The army wasn’t a nice place, there were lots of men and women ready to kill for advancement. Any person on a special ops team had to have an extra dose of crazy and mean. Most people would just see the guileless, seemingly clueless hacker and not the sharp weapon underneath.

Three weeks after he was jumped by Roque, Cougar overheard Clay’s conversations with two different Colonels. From what Cougar could tell they were whining about Jensen taking some of their team members out of commission.

Clay was amused. “Tell your people to stop trying to corner him. He’s not mysteriously ending up where there are few people and no cameras. Explain to them that He’s. Fucking. With. Them. He likes carving people up and if they’re stupid enough to take the bait, well, it’s good my guy is rooting those types out for you, isn’t it?”

Later that night, Clay told Jensen to make sure he didn’t kill anyone or damage them permanently. Jensen looked disappointed for a moment before brightening and nodding. “I’ll have to be a little more creative to get the same level of pain out of them versus maximum damage but hey, they didn’t label me a genius in third grade for nothing.” He smirked and Cougar noticed that glint of usually hidden madness shining in his eyes. “Actually I think the teacher’s words were something like genius, sociopath in the making, blah blah, other words not about me, and my tendency to use pointy things to get my way.”

Cougar snorted and when Jensen looked at him, he smirked while Jensen laughed and ambled over to sit beside him and regal him with tales of his misspent youth. It did seem to include a lot of sharp objects.

Two nights later, Cougar got his chance. Roque and Clay had some assignment helping a General with his war games and Pooch was meeting Jolene for some loving he claimed would last all week end. Being around Jensen had made Cougar want to be somewhat fair, so he asked instead of taking what he wanted.

“Want to fuck?”

Jensen looked up from his computer and studied Cougar for a few moments before smiling or baring his teeth, Cougar couldn’t decide which.

“Maybe. What happens if I say no?”

Cougar tried to look innocent. “I go away.”

Jensen laughed and closed his laptop. He had a big smile on his face as he stood up. The smile said crazy Jensen was in the house. Cougar’s heart sped up. Jensen’s next words were more than Cougar had expected.

“Oh, I doubt that. See, I been noticing you, noticing me, and you’re the type to take what you want and hey, I respect and admire that so be honest with me.”

Cougar was curious so he decided to do exactly that. “I will wait, but eventually I will fuck you and make you love it.”

Jensen laughed again and pulled his tee shirt off. Cougar raised an eyebrow. Jensen threw his tee shirt down onto the floor. “Come and get it, sweetheart. Just remember, you may have been watching me, but I’ve been doing the same.”

Cougar stood up and dusted off his hands and made his move, quick and silent. He tackled Jensen to the bed and dodged a blow to his head. His hat disappeared onto the floor but he ignored it in favor of punching Jensen in the kidneys and trying to turn him over while he was coughing. Jensen hooked a leg around his and flipped them both onto the floor. He was laughing as he sent a fist flying into Cougar’s face. Cougar blocked the second punch and made the lightning quick decision not to knee Jensen in the balls. Not if wanted to get laid later. He grunted in pain as Jensen dug teeth into his shoulder. “Puta.”

Jensen giggled and landed another punch, this time to Cougar’s ribs. Cougar’s body curled in on itself but he controlled the involuntary reaction and came back quicker than a normal person might. He managed to trap one of Jensen‘s hands with one of his, while his knee pinned down the hacker’s other hand. Cougar’s other hand squeezed Jensen’s throat and watched the man struggle to free himself before his oxygen ran out.

One quick buck of Jensen’s hips and Cougar’s balance was shot. He rolled over and knelt as Jensen inhaled as much air as he could. Cougar considered not continuing but only for a moment. Jake was gold and long lean lines. Cougar wanted all of that and more. He grabbed a bandana lying on his bed and tackled Jensen again, landing on his back. He got the bandana around the hacker’s neck and pulled, but only a little, a warning to the man beneath him. He leaned down, his lips caressing one of Jensen’s ears.

“Shhh. I will make it so good. If you keep fighting it’s going to hurt and while I don’t care, you might.”

Jensen didn’t move for a moment, then he nodded and Cougar eased up even more. Jensen grabbed the bandana and sent an elbow flying back to catch Cougar’s shoulder. Cougar was once again knocked off of Jensen. Jensen coughed and pulled the bandana from around his neck. He spit out a wad of red tinted saliva and grinned at Cougar. There was a bruise on his cheek and one of his eyes showed early signs of a black eye. The look in his eyes was wild, his mouth and teeth bloody. Cougar had never seen anything more beautiful.

“You gonna fuck me or keep playing games?”

Cougar smirked and came up swinging.

~

Clay’s loud cursing woke Cougar up. He looked around the barracks and okay, he and Jensen hadn’t bothered to clean up since they were more interested in fucking each other after their fight. Pooch’s cot was overturned and Jensen’s was in pieces. Cougar kissed the warm back underneath him and bit a quick bruise onto his new lover’s neck. Jensen murmured something and squirmed down further into the bedding. They were both exhausted but it’d been worth it.

“Damn it, Cougar! He better not be tied up! And if he needs a doctor, you’re taking him. I got docs avoiding me now because of Roque.”

Cougar rolled off of Jensen and stood up to stretch. He felt like he’d done some serious PT. He scratched his filthy stomach and headed for the bathroom. He was naked but it wasn’t something Clay hadn’t seen before. A quick shower and he was back. Clay was lying on his own cot, reading a magazine. He leered at Jensen and smirked at Cougar.

“How was he?”

Cougar smiled and toweled his hair dry. “Very good once you prove you can kick his ass.”

Clay laughed.

Jensen groaned. “Right here, you assholes.”

When he stood up, Cougar looked at him with lazy satisfaction. He’d put those bruises and marks on Jensen and he fully intended to add more later tonight. Clay stared a bit then shook his head and went back to his magazine.

Jensen limped to the bathroom and Cougar cleaned up the beds and mess they’d made. Jensen appeared in boxers and helped him straighten Pooch’s cot and sighed when he saw his own. The springs were broke and the mattress was a goner. Cougar was wondering how they’d get a new bed when Jensen pulled out his laptop. A few clicks later he smiled.

“New bed will be delivered in about an hour.”

Clay squinted at him. “How did you do that?”

Jensen shrugged and only made room on Cougar’s bed for Cougar and kept typing. “There may have been some mention of one of the supply guy’s penchant for dressing up like Marilyn Monroe on the weekends.” His smirk got wider. “And the General that likes to visit him.”

Clay laughed and Cougar nodded in silent approval. Secrets like that were good to have. Cougar pulled out a gun and checked it over. It was cleaned and polished and gleamed like danger just waiting for a reason. He passed it over to Jensen and smiled when Jensen studied it and checked to see if it was loaded. Jensen caressed the gun and looked at Cougar.

Cougar shrugged. “ A gift.”

Jensen smiled and curled a hand around Cougar’s neck to pull him closer. The kiss was brief and rough, Jensen’s sharp teeth nipping at Cougar’s already bruised lower lip. “Aww, honey, you shouldn’t have.”

Cougar laughed and brushed a hand over Jensen’s chest. “Later, I will buy you a knife and you can show me a few things.”

Jensen laughed and put his laptop on the floor so he could climb on top of Cougar and straddle his waist. “You want to fight me with knives? What if I give you a scar like Roque?”

Cougar’s hands traveled up Jensen’s thighs, stopping to briefly palm his new lover’s hardening erection. “I expect you to try.”

Jensen leaned down to kiss him and grind against his dick. “Oh baby, I plan to do more than try.”

Clay’s voice rang out, pulling them out of their conversation. “Jesus H Christ! Will you two stop with the foreplay already! Wait til I’m someplace else before you start fucking again.”

Jensen snickered and slithered slowly off of Cougar like the tease he was. Cougar took a deep breath and sat up. He opened his trunk to pull out some guns that needed cleaning. His life was good and looked like it was going to get better.

  
End


End file.
